Snow Drops
by JackoLillie
Summary: Submit an OC to the mix. Watch as this rag tag bunch of misfits and mischievous teens claw their way to the top and Claim the Galactic Cup...well that is if they can stop trying to kill each other and focus.
1. Chapter 1

I've not seen an OC story for Galactic football so I just thought 'Hey why not' .

Basic Rules:

1. NO SERIOUS ANGST! Seriously if I get overly depressed players I'll ….I'll…. Do something. They can have a bad back story and be a little angstey but nothing that would make people cry. This will -should hopefully- be funny.

2. This will be years after the last season so none of the original cast will feature as players. Not really a rule more of a heads up.

3. I need boys and girls. Only 7 (possible 8 if I can choose) will be used as main players but they can always be in an opposing team.

Form:

p.s this is just an example of what to fill in, Billy bob will not be in the series.

Name: Billy Bob

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Occupation: Paper Boy/ footballer.

Hair Colour: Bald

Eye Colour: blue

Uniform Idea's : Nothing, he's a naturalist

Personality: Crazy.

History: Unknown.

Position: Defence

Fears: Teddy Bears.

Reason for joining: He's a creeper who wants to watch girls change.

Sexual preference: He's up for anything.

Appearance: Always Naked.

Well there you have it folks my 5th OC Story thing…wow… I really should stop making these. First Chapter will be up by Wednesday to the latest (that's if I get enough Characters)


	2. Shall we Play?

The snow crashed brutally against the slender bodies of the approaching teens. Their fur lined coats and gloves thicker than quilts still couldn't hold back the relentless bite of cold winds of Akillian's harshest winter on record. As the large group trudged slowly through the ever deepening snow of the walk way in to the Galactic Football stadium, mindless chatter filled the air as the adolescents made their way -slowly- to the tryouts. Flyers had been tossed slovenly across the city a week prior to the tryouts so the number of recruits were under twenty. Galactic Football had changed so much since the famous Snow Kids won their second Galactic Cup: The game was completely dominated by androids and a completely organic team -non android- hadn't stepped foot in the final in over fifteen years.

The stadium doors swung open in front of them opening up into a dust coated room filled with computers.

"Well someone needs their ass fired" A ice blue haired girl said as she dragged her finger across the top of a screen. Her oddly coloured hair was pulled away from her face by two braids at either said of her face which connected at the back of her head allowing the long hair to flow more freely. Her hair style also showed off the white earphones which were sitting delicately in her ears.

"Got that right Sis. Geeze look at the state of this place." Another ice blue haired teen commented as if they were continuing the girls thought. His soft features and sharp grey eyes matched the girls perfectly as they stood shoulder to shoulder with their identical long grey coats and running shoes.

"Are you two twins?" A tall dark haired boy as the pair as the girl sat her head sleepily on the boys shoulder . His icy green eyes scanned over the girl: long toned legs, upper body hidden by coat, nice face, great bone structure, strange eyes, but over all not the worst looking girl in the world.

"Naw, we're just two friends who are identical in every way." The girl replied coldly as she lifted her sleepy gaze to the boy: nice body, not to muscular, good face, slightly gothic look about him, long messy raven hair , looked a bit like a player , but over all she'd seen better.

"Hunter, no need to be rude." Her brother flicked her gently on the forehead before turning his attention to the small stature behind the idiotic boy who asked an obvious question. Her dirty blonde hair was left down to cover the dark blue gems she called eyes.

"Meany." Hunter muttered quietly under her breath as she rubbed the sore spot on her fore head and pulled out her white I-pod and changed the song that blasted in her ears. "So any ways, you two siblings or just friends?" She gestured between the black haired boy and blonde girl.

"Siblings. I'm Mike and this is my little sister Roxy-Rose." Mike pulled the girl from behind him to allow the twins to look at her more closely.

"And I'm Riley, nice to meet you." A random hand shot through the crowd, wiggling her way through an icy blue eyed girl emerged. Her long cornsilk hair framed her beautiful face and pearl peach lips.

"Hey Riley. I'm Dale and this charming young lady is Hunter." The ice blue boy greeted the girl as she emerged rather flustered by her struggle. The ice blue girl beside him was now totally lost to her music and mouthing lyrics.

"Nice to meet ya Dale, this is Marsha." Riley pulled a girl from the crowd. Marsha's short choppy red hair fluttered into her blue eyes as regained her poise. The six stood in akward silence as the teens around them became unsettled as the minutes drew on and no coach or official staff member had appeared.

"What's taking so long?"

"Where are they?"

"Who are we even waiting on?"

"What a waste of time!"

"Bet this was all just a hoax!"

"Psh, I'm leaving."

"Yeah Screw this."

"I'm outta here."

Slowly but surely the crowd poured away back out into the blizzard leaving only the six miss matched teens and one other standing in the corner.

"Hey I'm Riley." The bubbly girl bounded up to the boy with blond haird and hazel eyes. His long (mid-back) length hair was loosely plaited down his back with slight bands at either side of his face.

"Edward." He greeted kindly as the two returned to the others. They all remained still as they chatted mindlessly waiting for some form of authority to appear.

"Screw it!" Hunter called randomly breaking her silence and slightly startling all but her brother.

"That took longer than I expected." Dale look casually at his watch as his sister slammed her self down on one of the spinning chairs and turned to the consoles poised to begin.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Edward asked flustered as the girls finger tips began dancing across the key pads bringing life back into the old systems.

"Who needs a coach." Hunter muttered as the holo-trained materialised in the centre of the room. "Now for some competition." She pushed more keys before turning to the group who were staring at her with astonishment. "I've set it for a 30 minute game, get changed and we'll start." She said calmly before scooping up her bag and heading to the changing rooms.

Around ten minutes later the seven teens gathered around the holo-trained, each silently debating wither or not they should go in (all but Hunter that is). Finally Mike plucked up the courage and entered the cube shortly followed by the others.

They all stood in astonishment for a few seconds taking in their surroundings: lush green turf, crisp white boundary lines and a team of outdated technoide drones.

"You guys realise we're the first ones to play here in over 10 years." Riley said as she slipped her gloves on and headed to the goals accompanied by her defenders: Edward and Mike.

Marsha's blue eyes looked over to Roxy silently agreeing who would take the centre pass. Roxy faced the drone at the centre with Marsha by her right ready to sprint into their attacking half.

The twins stood side by side in midfield: Dale taking the left and Hunter on the right. As if by some twin based telepathy the two walked away from one another and into a more appropriate position for midfielders.

3...2.…1.…

The ball rocketed upwards: neither Roxy or the drone had the ability to jump for the ball so they waited until it was in heading height. Roxy was the first to make contact sending the ball accuracy to Marsha's feet, she dribbled the ball elegantly passed the mid fielder who was barrelling towards her. With a sift back heel pass the ball rolled backwards from Marsha to the awaiting midfielder, Dale, confusing the defending drone completely. Dale sezived this opportunity to send the ball flying over the head of the remaining defender to the awaiting head of Marsha. The klaxon sounded as the ball slammed into the net.

The game continued in a similar fashion until the thirty minutes drew to a close, ending the game at 6-0. The walls disintegrated as was customary leaving the puffed out victorious teens standing in the empty training room.

"That was fun." Riley said as she pulled off her gloves, she herself had seen little action on the field: a few shots here and there but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Same time tomorrow?" Edward asked casually looking around the group with a smile plastered across his face.

"You mean like making this a regular thing?" Dale asked inquisitively, the very thought of playing football every day made his hairs stand on end.

"Well yeah, who said we need a coach? We could just play and if we get good we can organise games ourselves. Its been done before." Edward continued as he watched the smiled grow. "We could be like the Pirates back in the old days, we play how we want to play."

Their was a cry of agreement as they all began chatting excitedly over the newly founded pirate team. Yet one of the team wasn't as chatty as the others: Hunter sat flicking though the computers looking for something. Finally once she found it she spoke up, "You guys know we will be breaking a few rules, right? Akillian can only have one team, and that's the snow kids, which has dispended." They all nodded in acknowledgement of the severity of their situation. "We'll have to detach ourselves from The Snow Kids and Akillian football and become independent. People will look down on us and it wont be easy." Hunter continued a smile growing across her cheeks. "But if its easy it aint fun."

The group cheered loudly as they gather around Hunter who was registering the team.

"Planet? Unknown." She taped loudly allowing everyone to become involved in the historical event.

"Team colours?" She asked.

"Red and Black." Mike suggested, as no one voiced any objections Hunter keyed it in.

"Coach ? Unknown. Captain? Unknown. Training Grounds? Unknown. Team Name?" She looked up from the desk to look at the puzzled faces.

"Obsolete?"

"The Freshmen?"

"Moment."

The suggestions poured in but none seemed to suit the team at all.

"We need something that symbolises us, each individually. Something that stands us apart. Something that has meaning behind it. Something that sets us apart from the Drones which rule Galactic Football." Riley said causally as she tapped her chin trying to think.

"The Seven Deadly Sins." Dale and Hunter said in unison, creeping the group out slightly.

" Shows our Character 'flaws' ." Edward continued warming up to the idea.

" That make us who we are." Marsha added as images of the teams strips flashed though her mind.

"and the pride we feel for being human." Dale finished feeling quite proud of his -joint- idea.

"Before I do this you all have to under stand that when we play an official match we'll be branded as criminals." Hunter put an downer on the conversations flow.

"But _We_ wont be playing." Mike said proudly. "Pride will."

" and so will Lust." Riley said as she flashed the victory sigh and winked flirtatiously.

" and Envy." Marsha said quietly as she admired the confidence of those around her.

" and Greed." Dale chirped happily.

" and Gluttony." Edward said as he licked his lips hungry for the adventure.

" and Wrath." Roxy said cracking both of her knuckles.

"Well I guess Sloth will tag along for the banter." Hunter smiled whilst holding back a yawn.

**Thoughts on the first Chapter? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Throw your PC out of the window out of sheer hatred for it? Please tell me?**


End file.
